boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IceIceIceIceIce/Totally Useful Guide to Boom Beach Organisms
Welcome to Encyclopædia Boomtanica (Volume XXXVII), Chapter 2: Boom Beach Organisms. *Boom Beach Organisms take place in many different forms and many different complex structures. *Organisms are known to spontaneously appear and disappear during gameplay *Chapter 2 of Encyclopædia Boomtanica (Volume XXXVII) will cover the basic facts and behaviour Fish ---- Summary *The Fish is a basic aquatic organism. *They are known to swim nearby Gunboats and Landing Craft, endlessly distracting the crew from what they should be doing. Behaviour *Fish are commonly seen swimming in schools of up to 30 near Gunboats and Landing Craft. *They swim around in a random pattern, staying within a small area. *Schools of Fish will spontaneously appear and disappear every few seconds. *Fish do not respond to taps from the player. Trivia *Do not feed cake to fish. They can turn into sharks. Butterfly ---- Summary *Butterflies are aerial insects that reside on the ground. *They have either blue or white wings. *They are the apparent outcome of gene-splicing butter-sticks and fruit flies. Behaviour *Butterflies are known to constantly hover on the island in groups of 3-9. *Butterflies do not respond to taps from the player. Trivia *Butterflies are delicious. Clam ---- Summary *Clams are immobile creatures that occasionally appear on the beach. *Clams are white and orange. Behaviour *Clams seem not to move. *When tapped, Clams pulse upwards towards the air before coming back down. Trivia *Clams are also delicious. **The shell isn't, though. Seashell Summary *Seashells are immobile creatures than uncommonly appear on the beach. *Seashells are turquoise, cone-shaped spirals. Summary *Seashells seem not to move around. Trivia *Seashells are uncommon, so many Villagers like to collect them. **Some Villagers are known to steal others' Seashells. Crab ---- Summary *Crabs are invertebrate animals that can live in both land and water. *Crabs are red. Behaviour *Crabs frequently dig themselves in and out of burrows. *Crabs crawl around on the beach for a while before going back underground. *When tapped, Crabs stop and jump a few feet into the air. Trivia *Critters were based on crabs. Seagull ---- Summary *The Seagull is a basic white bird that flies around 's island. *Seagulls can fly for long distances without rest. Behaviour *Seagulls occasionally land and poop on the rocks. *Seagulls spend most of their time flying above or around the island. *Tapping on a roosting Seagull will cause it to take off once again. Trivia *Seagulls are known to steal cake. Parrot ---- Summary *The Parrot is a Mystical Bird of Paradise. *Legends tell of parrots sent from somewhere over the rainbow to make sure that all the cake is well-guarded and intact. Behaviour *Parrots fly around the island. **They do not land on the island itself. *Compared to Seagulls, Parrots fly extremely quickly. *Parrots do not respond to taps from the player. Trivia *Parrots are the only Mystical Birds of Paradise currently known. Starfish ---- Summary *The Starfish is a rare sea monster with 5 deadly tentacles. *Starfish resemble stars and are always pink. Behaviour *Starfish have an immobile lifestyle. *When tapped, they will perform a terrifying pulse attack. *They are known to be extremely dangerous. **No sign of hostility has ever been observed, but be cautious around Starfish. Trivia *Two Starfish on your beach will guarantee a good attack on that day. **Three Starfish on your beach makes your base invincible for the duration of the Starfish's existence. ***Four Starfish on your base will make all your Troops invincible for the day. ****Five Starfish will rapidly oxidise, exploding in a violent detonation. *****Six Starfish on your beach will form a hexagram, summoning gigantic monsters from the deepest depths of the Earth. ******Do not have seven Starfish on your base. *Some specimens of Starfish are known to wear green trousers. Shark ---- Summary *The Shark is an extremely rare aquatic predator. *Only the top fins of Sharks are ever seen. Behaviour *Sharks occasionally visit the waters around 's island. *When seen, Sharks will attempt to hide. *Sharks do not respond to taps from the player. Trivia *Sharks are attracted to cake and can smell it from several continents away. *They are known to damage Gunboats and steal cake. Turtle ---- Summary *The Turtle is a legendary beast of the sea that wreaks havoc on archipelagoes across the globe. *They are frighteningly common and awesomely dangerous – in the biblical sense of awesome, meaning terrifying. *They are frequently found on the beach and in the waters around 's island. Behaviour *Turtles are known to devour entire islands and vaults of cake. *There are no known survivors of Turtle assaults. **When sighted, immediately run as far away from it as possible. *The known only way to appease a Turtle is to tap it, causing it to hide in its shell for a moment. Trivia *When Turtles eat cake, they will become passive. **There have been sudden declines in both Turtle Attacks and Amount of Cake throughout the Archipelago. Category:Blog posts